Just Roll With It
by Dcfan100
Summary: AU Neji is not happy. But hey, you wouldn't be either if your girlfriend dragged you off to a hippy rally. NejiTen TenJi Oneshot!


**Happy Late Valentines Day! Belated but valentines day never the less. So...writers block :b From that famous block can come such odd ideas like this one. Okay, so actually me and AliceOtaku randomly thought of the hippy Neji idea while writing 'Because It's High School' And since then I've just kinda had that idea in the back of my head. And you know if you keep an idea long enough, eventually it grows and becomes fan fiction...or something like that. Now, I know next to nothing about hippies and so I just take a lot of this from very basic research and stuff I've heard and it is in no way meant to ****Stereotype hippies. So, I mean no offense to them what so ever! **Anywho, it's just a short one shot, AU of course. Also kinda stupid, cheesy, you know...the works. Whatever, I hope you enjoy and please review! :D 

**Disclaimer: Much like WWII the Boxer Revolution and the Great War of Australian Stereotypes, I own nothing. **

"Come on Neji! We're going to be late!" Tentens excited voiced shouted. Neji just groaned to himself as he quickly walked down the stairs and headed for the door. "I told you, you looked awesome," Tenten smiled placing a hand on her hip. Neji looked over his clothes again. Baggy jeans, a fringe jacket over a tie dye t-shirt, leather sandals and a necklace with a peace sign on it. 'Awesome'...right. Ah well, at least she'd let him comb his hair, he'd probably die if she forced him to do something to that. "Oh, I almost forgot," Tenten piped up again placing a flower in his hair. Neji decided that he really needed to stop tempting fate.

"So, how do I look?" she asked holding out her arms.

"Amazing. Are you ready to go?" he asked, the last part in a very strained voice.

"Well I think...oh yeah! I almost forgot the posters!" she shouted rushing upstairs. "You can wait outside, I'll only be a minute." Tenten yelled. Neji sighed and reluctantly walked outside praying to God that no one would see him like this. God did not answer his prayer. Neji groaned to himself again as he saw Kiba and his dog Akamaru walking down the sidewalk. The two walked past the house, stopped, did and double take then started walking towards him.

"Neji?"

"Hn," The Hyuga replied.

"What happened to you!" Kiba asked in mock shock trying not to laugh.

"Tenten," Neji said emotionlessely trying to look imposing.

"We tried to warn you that nothing good would come from dating a girl who is completely insane," Kiba snickered. Neji shot him a Hyuga death glare. Kiba just kept snickering. "Tenten's going through another one of her 'phases' I'm guessing?" he grinned as Akamaru started sniffing his jeans.

"Hn," Neji nodded stoically. "At least she's out of her goth phase." he mumbled.

"Hey, I thought that was pretty hot." Kiba grinned. "But this time..." he chuckled looking over Neji's outfit again. "Good luck buddy." Tenten quickly burst out of the house carrying a couple wooden signs. "Hey beautiful," Kiba waved casually. Off to some hippy gathering?" he asked.

"Yep," Tenten grinned throwing the signs into the back of a small yellow van that had flowers painted on the side. "And Neji agreed to come along." she smiled.

"He did huh?" Kiba snickered. Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes. About three hours ago she'd been on her knees **begging **him to go with her. 'Just this once," she'd said. Neji unfortunately had made the mistake of looking at her eyes. Those soft brown (or maybe they were green) deer like...Neji shook his head to get the image out of his mind while mentally cursing his weakness.

"Well maybe I gave him a little push," Tenten grinned nudging him in the arm. "Now come on," she said to him. "We can't be late for the J.E.R.K.S (Justice Entitles Rats to Kindness and Safety) rally at the gathering." Neji groaned to himself again. Why **did **he have to have the completely insane girlfriend?

* * *

"Come on Neji, get into the spirit of things will ya?" Tenten smiled encouragingly. Neji stoicly looked at her, then slowly formed the peace sign while keeping a straight face. "See it's not so bad is it?" she giggled running his hands through her hair before placing another flower in it and rushing off to a stand that sold 'organic fruit drinks'. Neji sighed, out loud this time. He wondered why he even put up with this girl at all. In addition to being clinically insane Tenten also had what most would call Attention Deficit Hyper Disorder. Or as she called it, "A.D.H...hey a light in the sky!...D" So of course for the past five hours it had been Hey look at this! Look at that! First it was the rats rally, then organic stuff, followed by home grown stuff. Seriously, after five hours, it was all starting to look the same to him.

"Hey Neji look! Horses!" Tenten shouted dragging Neji over to another area. "Hey mister!" she called to the man who was tending them.

"Tenten? Neji?" the blonde man asked turning around.

"Oh hey Naruto!" Tenten greeted. "You here for the gathering to?"

"What?" Naruto asked. "No! You know I've got duties at the farm. Old man Jiraya told me to bring these horses down here for some guy who wants to include them in his 'dance ritual'. Naruto shrugged. "What are you guys doing here? At a Hippy Rally?"

"You know," Tenten shrugged. "Just looking around."

"Cool," Naruto nodded turning his attention back to the horse. "You got Neji to come to?" he smiled.

"Yes, I did," Tenten smiled leaning her up against his shoulder innocently.

"Nice," Naruto chuckled. "Well I gotta get back to work."

"We'll see you later then," Tenten said waving goodbye. Naruto nodded and Neji gave him a curt nod before following. As he passed Naruto, the blonde started to laugh.

"Good luck buddy," he whispered with a chuckle. That was another thing. All of his friends had known Tenten since first or second grade and while they were all good friends they'd always joked that they pitied Tenten's future girlfriend. That just had to be him didn't it? That had been two years ago. Now he was 17 and barefoot in the middle of a bad smelling hippy gathering.

"Neji can we go home now?" Tenten asked looking up at the Hyuga with her puppy dog eyes. Neji looked at her curiously.

"Of course," he said after a brief pause. "What made you change your mind?"

"There's no meat here," she sighed playing with her hair.

"It's a hippy gathering," Neji said looking at her sympathetically. "What did you expect? They say not to eat anything with a head."

"I don't want to eat the head...I just wanna rip off every last mean from the bone, cook the organs and mount the head on a wall!" she shrugged. "Let's stop by Burger King on the way home!" Neji was seriously starting to question his own sanity. Why did he put up with this girl? She was crazy, had attention problems, mood swings every two minutes and dragged him everywhere. Why was he still with her!

"Oh and Neji," Tenten said looking back at him sweetly. "I just wanted to say thanks. I know you didn't really want to come today." she finished planting a kiss on his lips and giving him a wide smile before running towards the van. Oh duh. She was also the smartest, sweetest and not to mention most beautiful girl he'd ever known. Quickly he ran after her and swiftly picked her up off the ground before giving her another kiss on the lips.

**How's that for fluff! Okay yeah so it was short and probably predictable and the ending could have gone better. But hey, my other stories are on hold because of this giant block on my desk known as a writers block. And The block is gone now! Thanks you story! So, anywho, I'd love to hear what you thought! Until next time! Review and I'll ttyl! :)**


End file.
